thesporianfandomcom-20200216-history
Filippica against earlycuyler01
The following data were made with a very accurate search on the user, every responsibility of offence or fraud is mine and only mine, no other user, nor the wiki owner should be involved in this. This "filippica" was requested by an anonymous user against earlycuyler01, for ur eyes. LM User earlycuyler01, registered on spore.com on is responsible in general offences against various users on spore, however only user *********** decided to make this public, we respect his privacy and make compliments on his/her spirit. May these words be useful for all of you, to know who your dealing with. First of all he made an enormous act of disrespect against all the interned community with the following speech about SOPA. First of all the cruelness of this gest is a fact of notice, especially against people that have actually worried or even suffered about this law. The second of all the fact that he is a large hypocrite, pardon the informal words. But is insane for somebody who is against internet and in favour of anti www laws, be on an online community with an active life as user. Earlycuyler, think of what you post, and if you are against internet, get off it. If only there was a positive message in your speech, all the rest ruined it Another offence is directed for the ADL and the TBC, groups that despite their recent activity have offended support for the majority of you against trolls and cyber bullying ( sorry if I offended unintentionally sharples88) . I justify the inefficiency of the groups affirming that everybody has a life, so he/she cant always be on, and its a very difficult to rule a clan, especially if the requests are so many. People like Meekota or Mega_Uprater have sacrificed time and energies for the others, and its not acceptable to be treated like this after what they gave. earlycuyler, when u were enjoying your free time like all normal people, they have been working for the greater good, your words are shameful and offensive Then come the offences against people of spore.com, in particular against user wolfgirl373. I can comment this with only a quote " ur just like a wild dog barking hysterically to the moon, your can shout till loosing ur voice, but she will never turn the face in your direction" Face it insulting a girl that is older and way more mature than you is not right and is not cool, its just useless cyber bulling I hope you enjoyed my speech. I am an admin, but ur still free to modify this and criticize me LM. Here are the quotes SOPA=No one cares By earlycuyler01 DOB: 1/19/2012 (What's this?) Report this creation as offensive Type: Spaceship See all of earlycuyler01's Creations Lineage: Original Author: DNFTT2011 Last Author: DNFTT2011 Description: You can try to get me to care after I've stopped laughing.Humans were better off without the internet because there were libraries,local bookstores and department stores everything where you could order or buy products on the spot.SO WHO CARES! Tags: COWARD By earlycuyler01 DOB: 3/24/2012 (What's this?) Report this creation as offensive Type: Building See all of earlycuyler01's Creations Lineage: Original Author: Last Author: Description: Meekota and Mega_Uprater the part-time leaders of the PFD are a complete fraud and cowards seeking only friendship with trolls/bullies/bloggers who are not true SPORIANS.These two would embrace the infection of SPORE with these "things".Liberals Stink.